drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Slicker
Jacob "Jake" Slicker is the town barber who did all of the town's "doctoring" before Dr. Mike came to town. Though in truth he knew little compared to an actual doctor. He was played by Colm Meaney in the Pilot & by Jim Knobeloch for the rest of the series. Vital Information *An alcoholic though it gets better in the later seasons. *He was abandoned by his mother at 7 and forced to raise his siblings until their deaths afterwards. He was later abandoned by his father. *Despite not liking children, he is against corporal punishment as he was beaten by his mother as a child. *Marries Teresa the last half of the final season. *Plays the concertina *Like Hank Lawson and Preston A. Lodge III, both were known to be very racist and cold to the Indians on the reservation. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot - He removes a tooth for Dr. Mike & sends her to Robert E. Played by Colm Meaney. *Epidemic - Gets sick with Influenza & goes to Dr. Mike only after bleeding himself unsuccessfully. *The Visitor - first mention of him being drunk *Law of the Land *The Healing - gives Loren a truss for his hernia *Law of the Land *The Healing *Father's Day *Bad Water - part of the "rescue team" going to save Dr. Mike & Sully. *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby - Helps Colleen with the McCall baby while Dr. Mike is off trapped by a bear. *Running Ghost *The Prisoner *Happy Birthday - He deals with causing the death of Harry Barton by trying to drink it away *Rite of Passage - Gives Matthew his first shave *Heroes - tries to tell Dr. Mike how to treat frostbite *The Operation - assists with Brian's operation *The Secret *Portraits Season 2 * The Race * Sanctuary * Halloween * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is *Giving Thanks - drinks some of the contaminated water * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus - performs as the ringmaster * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw - one of the people that backs Matthew * Life and Death * The First Circle - joins the KKK and is part of the group ready to hang Robert E * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign - runs for mayor and wins * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train * Fathers and Sons - plays practical jokes on Hank *Cattle Drive, Part 2 *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not in flashbacks *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Woman of the Year *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam *Farewell Appearance *A House Divided *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie Quotes * referring to Dr. Mike - "Don't worry. After a while nothing she does will surprise you." (Expedition) Slicker, Jake Category:Characters